For Your Entertainment
by Hawkear of WindClan
Summary: Xanxus and Squalo LEMON! XxS, takes place BEFORE TYL! arc. Xanxus and Squalo are at a party being thrown by the Vongola IX and decide to spend it doing something more 'entertaining'. ;D


**WARNING: **Contains TWO MEN FUCKING!!! And as leader of my own Famiglia, it is my duty to inform you of that. Homophobes will be shot on-site. ^^ Also contains smutty-sex~

**Disclaimer: **The fucking EPIC Amano Akira owns Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, not I. :)

For Your Entertainment

Xanxus glared at all the well-dressed pieces of trash, taking a sip of his scotch and sighing in boredom. His eyes slid across the large room, red orbs coming to rest on his Rain Guardian at the opposite end, watching him intently. The scarred man moved from his place against the wall, downing the rest of his drink and placing the empty glass on a tray one of the waiters was carrying as he began making his way through the chattering crowd.

Several women looked at him lustfully, brushing against him 'accidentally' while he simply glared and kept walking. One man, his red-headed girlfriend practically throwing herself at Xanxus, motioned to pull out his gun from beneath his dress jacket. A particularly harsh glare from the Mafioso stopped him immediately, the blond simply taking his girlfriend by the arm and drawing her away from the threatening man.

Xanxus' eyes went back to Squalo, the swordsman snickering and jerking his head towards a set of double-doors, moving from his stationary position against the wall and opening one of them. He gave a mischievous grin as he shut the door behind himself, going completely un-noticed by the other party guests. Xanxus gave his own predatory smirk as he quickened his pace across the room, nearly throwing the doors off their hinges the second he reached them.

He slammed the doors shut behind him, locking them as he stepped into his private office. Squalo was sitting on the right arm of his throne, shifting constantly like a bitch in heat. Xanxus tore his coat off himself, throwing it to the side as he ripped his shirt open, buttons scattering all over the hardwood floor. The swordsman pulled his necktie loose and flung it aside, throwing his coat and dress shirt over the back of the throne.

Xanxus sat down on his throne, Squalo swinging his legs over the man and straddling him with gloved hands on his shoulders. The swordsman bent down and crashed his lips against the darker man's, moaning like a whore into the wet kiss as he ground his hips down into his boss'. Scarred hands expertly undid the button and zipper on the Guardian's pants, pulling out his fully hard cock and ghosting a finger over the bulging vein from base to tip. Squalo let out another lustful moan, rolling his hips into the touch as he took Xanxus' face into his hands.

The Varia Leader bit his subordinate's bottom lip, sucking on the bleeding wound as he let out a low growl. He brought his free hand to his own pants and undid them, freeing his swollen dick and grinding his hips up into the shark.

"_Xanxus! _Oh please_, please _Xanxus,_ fuck me!_" Squalo begged, whimpering as his boss bit his neck harshly, the silverette arching his back into the sharp sensation. He backed up until he was standing between his boss' legs, toeing off his shoes and kicking them aside, slipping leather-covered fingers under the waistband of his pants, slowly pushing them down inch by inch.

"Get on with it, trash." Xanxus growled in a warning tone, his arms on the armrests, hands itching to grab the shark and hold him down as he fucked him senseless. He watched as the shark straddled him once more, his hands trailing up his own abs and chest, clothed fingers pinching his nipples as he let out a lustful moan. The instant Squalo brought his gloved hands back to Xanxus' shoulders, the dark-skinned man seized the swordsman with a bruising grip on his waist, snapping his hips and forcing his dick up into the man's tight entrance.

"_Ah! Xanxuusss-!_" Squalo started panting as his boss wasted no time in starting a fast and hard rhythm. The silverette let out continuous moans as he was fucked, Xanxus groaning as he threw his head back and continued lifting and dropping the swordsman onto his cock. "_Xanxus! Fuck, ugh!_" The shark brought his hands to his chest, pinching and rubbing his nipples as he moaned above the dark-skinned man beneath him.

"You're such a fucking slut, touching yourself like that while you ride my cock." Xanxus smirked as he leaned forward to bite the man's neck, licking at the bleeding wound and trailing crimson-stained lips up to the man's ear. "You're _my _filthy little slut."

"_Xanxus!_" Squalo screamed his boss' name as he came violently, his cum covering both their stomachs as he rocked against Xanxus. The scarred man threw his head back with a groan as he came hard into his Rain Guardian, digging his nails into the pale waist as he rode out his orgasm. The swordsman brought his lips to meet with his boss' as he kissed him lazily, slowly raising himself off the man's wilting member. He felt a hand tangle in his hair and nails scrape the back of his skull as he was guided down to Xanxus' stomach.

"Clean that up." He obeyed the command eagerly; the shark running his tongue over Xanxus' hard muscles beneath his skin and collecting each drop of his own cum from the man.

Once Xanxus was satisfied with his 'tongue bath', he released his grip on the silverette's hair and tucked himself back into his pants, then zipped them up and stood to retrieve his shirt and coat.

Squalo watched, leaning on the side of the throne with a content look on his face as his boss straightened his tie in front of the mirror.

Xanxus opened one of the doors and looked back to give his subordinate their shared 'Don't go anywhere, I'll be back to fuck you later.' smirk.

And the party as no different - you wouldn't think two grown men had just fucked to their hearts' content in the next room.

* * *

So Xanxus, how was it?

Xanxus: Go away, trash.

Squalo: VOOOOII!!!! Don't be such an ass, she made it possible for us to fuck outside the manga!!

Yeah, you should be more grateful, Xanxus~

Xanxus: *points guns at me*

! *gone*


End file.
